


【中文翻译】Sulking

by 8759362



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: "It's Working"的后续。小狼需要克服自己的偏见。预警：耽美，小狼效应。





	【中文翻译】Sulking

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sulking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838727) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> “It's Working！”的后续，所有人一起生活在玖楼国。  
> 预警：耽美，剧透，话不投机，渣文笔  
> 声明：我不拥有翼年代记，只拥有那个少女预言家，但她并不是故事主角~  
> 重申：本体狼视角。出现的感情描写都属于本体狼，文中所有的“小狼”也都指本体狼。复制体狼会有额外的修饰，比如“李小狼”或者“年长的小狼”。

　　"小狼阁下有什么问题吗？"  
　　小狼专注地看着那个女人，她有着夜空一般深蓝色的眼睛，深得说是黑色也不为过。那双眼中闪烁着调皮的光芒，同时也有一种与她年轻脸蛋不符的睿智。  
　　她歪着头问："你是觉得我蒙着眼会比现在显得更亲善吗，年轻的阁下？"  
　　"别那么叫我。对，你蒙着眼看起来更脆弱，也不那么危险。"  
　　"真耿直。"女人笑了："但你不后悔。"  
　　"我从不后悔让我的父母回来。"  
　　"你以前很有礼貌的，可不能对女士这么无礼。"  
　　小狼皱起眉，然后点了点头："你说得对，我道歉。"  
　　"你不必如此困扰，你知道樱公主不介意这个，李樱夫人也是。"  
　　"你说什么？"  
　　"别装傻，而且你装得一点都不像。你知道我在说什么。"她向前倾身几乎碰到他的脸，犀利的眼神让他忍不住想后退。"别以为我瞎了就什么也 _察觉_ 不到，我曾看过许多人的人生，也知道如何解读人的反应。我可不是个吃白饭的。"  
　　"我没这么说过。"小狼反驳。  
　　"那就别再纠结得原地转圈了！这难道不是你倾尽所有换来的吗？这不该是你幸福的终点吗？好好享受吧，苍天啊，不然 _我_ 会后悔丢掉蒙眼布却只能成天对着你的苦瓜脸的。 _小_ 小狼阁下。"  
　　小狼哭笑不得："你看起来真的比你说的年龄小得多。"  
　　"如果你表现得不那么像个被宠坏的孩子的话，我也会对你说同样的话。"  
　　小狼大笑出声，他知道图雅亲王选择同样的说辞是想激将他一下。这个女人非常聪明，而且善于伪装，她有时表现得像个满嘴胡话的神棍，只是为了在最后用一句恶劣的话把人刺走。  
　　"你说，小樱不介意？我妈妈也是？"  
　　"她们唯一不满的是不能看现场版。"  
　　"喂，别胡说。"  
　　"随你怎么想。"  
　　他们互相瞪着对方。小狼轻轻咬着自己的嘴唇陷入思考，而那个预言女则等着他意识到自己仍在原地徘徊这件事。  
　　"祝你今天过得愉快，小狼。"她转了半圈——长袍夸张地扫过地板——像个电影里的恶棍那样，大摇大摆地离开了。小狼再次笑出声，她真的十分擅长如何戏耍 _或_ 逗笑他以及王城中的其他居民。她很会说话，简直像能听到你的心声一样。  
　　随后，他也转身离开，向父母的住处走去。  
　　……  
　　"怎么这么晚过来了，小狼？"他的父亲笑问。  
　　"想谈谈。"  
　　"还不快进来，别继续在门口站着了。"李小狼错身让儿子进屋，示意他在沙发上坐下。  
　　"那我出门了。"李樱笑着说。  
　　"啊，你不用专门离开！"  
　　"别急，跟你没关系，我早就跟樱公主约好了。"她调皮地笑了，"女孩之夜。"  
　　小狼闻言瞪大眼睛，咽了一大口唾沫，不是很想知道他妈妈和妻子会聊些什么。他只希望不要再整夜都忍受小樱在睡着后发笑，还时不时咕哝着"可爱"、"淘气男孩"之类的词。他一点也不想知道她在说"淘气男孩"时梦到了什么，只能不停告诉自己她只是回忆起了他们小时候。  
　　"你觉得我们的妻子在忧心我们跟法伊之间的事。"小樱一离开，年长的那个就直截了当地说。  
　　"你一直有去见那个预言少女。"  
　　"你不也一样。"  
　　小狼叹气："这不解决任何问题……你说得对，我担心她们的想法。"  
　　年长者安慰地捏了捏儿子的肩膀："别再钻牛角尖了，我来告诉你那两人在想什么。不过你得明白，你的问题不是你妻子和她的想法，而是你和你自己的想法。小樱应该说过，她不介意你是否全程参与了整件事。我和我妻子也进行了冗长的谈话，她同样不介意，甚至表示了支持。而且她已经跟 _你的_ 妻子谈过了，据说那边有完全相同的反应——这应该不算意料外。大家都这样，所以别再闷闷不乐了。"  
　　"真、真的吗？"小狼说不清这对自己意味着什么。他一直在默默生气，却不仅是因为不想让小樱受到伤害。他也不太能确定自己的感受，但为了消除小樱的疑虑，他不得不直面自己。  
　　尽管预言者没有提，但他确定她知道，并且不久后就会因为这个来烦他。  
　　"当然。小樱自己告诉我的，她也许比你想象中的放肆得多，可她不会在这种事上对我说谎。"  
　　沉默了一会儿之后，年长者犹豫着开口："翼……你不该只把我看成你的父亲。我们以不同的身份经历了那么多，关系复杂到根本没办法用已有的标签看待彼此，'父亲'、'复制体'、'朋友'甚至'情人'。"  
　　小狼笑得勉强：" _你_ 曾忘了一切。"  
　　"那时在我还不知道自己的人生会有多复杂。 _我们_ 的人生。"  
　　" _你_ ……的看法是什么？"  
　　"对我来说，你跟小樱完全不同，但也不 _仅仅只_ 是我的儿子。我们曾对法伊做过的事……我很喜欢。如果你觉得可以的话，我愿意再做一次。"  
　　小狼猛地抬头，紧张地盯着父亲的眼睛。  
　　"当然了， _前提_ 是你同意。"  
　　他移开视线倒回沙发："我不确定自己……"  
　　下巴被手指轻柔地托住，脸被转向自己的镜像："你也喜欢对吧？不然就告诉我为什么不可以。"  
　　他沉默着，迟疑地盯着那闪亮的榛色瞳孔。  
　　"翼。"  
　　算了，随便吧。他们说的对，如果没人在乎，为什么 _他_ 要这么介意？  
　　挫败地笑容出现在他脸上："你赢了。"  
　　他倾身向前，慢慢捕获了复制体的双唇。对方吃惊地紧绷了身体，但随即贴了上来，主动投入其中，让两人的唇更加紧密的交缠在一起。  
　　这感觉跟小狼记忆中的一样，他的镜像舔吮着，急切地把他拖入火热的吻中。他们变换着角度，想要更紧密地接触彼此，思想完全被湿热嘴唇温柔有力的动作所占据。  
　　小狼感到一条手臂环上他的后背，手指陷进他的头发。他不介意再次身处下位，只希望法伊告诉过他的复制体怎么做前戏。他把自己向贴近年长者又贴近了些，手臂紧紧环住对方的脖子，作势躺下要把主动权完全交出去。如果他想支配自己，那就得包下全套活计，没得商量。  
　　年长的那个小狼马上就明白了他的意思，稍稍后退了点，给了年轻者一个得意的笑。小狼也不甘示弱地回敬了自己的镜像一个挑衅的笑容，把是否能做好攻方的问题抛给他。他看起来微微思考了一下，然后轻轻耸肩，把儿子推回沙发里，再度吻上那双令他迷恋的嘴唇。  
　　小狼得承认，这比与小樱在一起时多了些什么。虽然他喜欢和她在一起——这是当然的——这比他敢——或者说他想——向他的妻子做出的更加粗鲁和 _猥亵_ 。他可以为此取笑自己的克隆体，却永远也没办法把他可爱的小樱与施虐者的形象重叠起来。他允许这个男人操控他，拉扯他，甚至伤害他，却永远会把宠爱留给自己的妻子。  
　　他撕咬着男人的嘴唇，把膝盖插进那人腿间，发出不满的低吟。  
　　李小狼完全趴在了他身上，一手仍然纠着他的头发，另一只手则向下来到他的胸膛，次第向下延伸的纽扣。年轻的那个也躬起腰，摸索着寻找长者长袍上的盘扣。  
　　他们分开了些许，喘着粗气用相同的褐色琉璃对视。无需多余的言语，他们只需要一件事。 _碰触_ 。  
　　小狼抬头，捕捉到对方的下唇把他重新拉下。他们简直像在互相吞食，仿佛市场上凌乱的货品那样交换着唾液。解开扣子的手指动作失了从容——几乎可以说是在撕扯——最上的两粒直接崩开弹飞。一个不在意地耸肩，另一个把布料缠在他的肩膀上，限制住游走的手臂，然后把他压倒在沙发上。  
　　小狼敷衍地挣扎了几下，向身上的褐发人发出一声牢骚。作为回敬，那人继续用湿漉漉的唇骚扰他，抬起臀部粗俗地顶动他的裤裆。小狼喘息着，手指攥着沙发边缘，向上拱起身体渴望得到更多。  
　　年长者抓紧年轻人的上臂，开始了粗暴地揉搓。小狼尝试挣脱手臂环住他的背，但最终还是顺着那人的力道维持被绑着的姿态放在身侧。  
　　"小狼。"他呻吟着，想要引起年长者的注意，他可没办法在这种折磨中坚持太久。  
　　被呼唤的人露出满意的笑，松开了爱人的手臂，紧紧搂住他。  
　　小狼过了一会儿才反应过来，他呢喃对方的名字并不是为了这个，便抓住环绕着自己的手臂把人稍微推开了一点。  
　　"小狼。"他的语气重了些。  
　　"什么事，翼？"  
　　小狼怒视这个假笑，终于想起对方在这种事上经验更加丰富，并且明显是在 _戏弄_ 自己。  
　　他猛地把人拉下，让两人翻滚着摔在沙发旁的地板上。年长者从这突然的冲击回神时，小狼已经跳起来解开了自己的裤子。  
　　"就这一会儿的时间，你都忍不了吗。"  
　　"你终于注意到了？"  
　　下方的人重新翻转了两人的位置，把小狼的背压在厚厚的地毯上。小狼的裤子现在好解决多了，在他反应过来之前，对方已经把布料从他腿上扯了下来。  
　　尽管他努力抑制了，两条腿还是条件反射地蜷起，这个自我保护的小动作泄露了他真实的状态。如果他没有勃起，并且已经把一些前液滴在自己大腿上的话，这个行为可能会显得更有说服力些。  
　　脚踝被牢牢扣住提起，然后他的腿就被架在一只臂弯上。李小狼充分利用了儿子的柔韧性，一手插进他栗色的头发里，一手在他的大腿上轻轻抚摸，保持这样的姿势亲吻身下的人。  
　　小狼贪婪地撕咬着对方的嘴唇，竭力躬起腰身想要更加贴近在他大腿上抚弄的手。他很期待他的复制体接下来会怎么做，结果那人却从他的腿上收手伸进了沙发下面。  
　　那人手中出现的瓶子让他瞪大了眼睛，从这令人沉迷的吻中清醒。  
　　"你 _怎么_ 能把这东西放在沙发下面！"  
　　"我当然能。"  
　　" _为什么？！_ "  
　　"为了方便，我在床头最上的抽屉里和浴室的架子各放了一瓶。你 _觉得_ 怎么样？"  
　　"你就像法伊说的那样变态！"  
　　"就因为把润滑剂放在方便拿到的地方？说实话，你该去问问你妈， _然后_ 再来说谁才是变态。"  
　　小狼挤出呜咽般的呻吟，他闭上眼，努力想把那场景赶出自己的脑海。  
　　年长者窃笑着，再次压下一个吻，温柔地安抚小狼受到惊吓的神经。小狼感到发丝中的手指抽离，按在自己脑袋边的地上。瓶盖被打开的声音贴着耳朵响起，惊得他浑身一震，把年长者的舌头吮吸得更深了。小狼被那讨厌的瓶子弄得心烦意乱，报复地选择主动侵占身上人的口腔。  
　　当环着自己的手臂下移时，他调整了姿势，让那人顺利摸到自己身后。随后一根滑腻的手指压了进来。  
　　小狼呻吟着，尝试让自己别这么紧绷。他以前只做过几次，对这种事还没什么经验。但是他的复制体很有耐心，要么是从法伊那里得到了指点，要么就是从某些会让小狼不虞的渠道学会了该怎么做。他努力把注意力集中在那个由自己主导的热吻上，放松不去抗拒探进的手指，忍受着它在自己体内来回描画。  
　　很快，第二根手指滑了进来，小狼的指尖也掐进身让人的背肌。他那条被压在胸口的腿抽动着，身体不由自主地想逃离。李小狼贴着他松开的嘴吐出安抚的低语，插进发丝的手指也按摩着他的头皮，就像他体内的手指正在做的那样。当年长者终于找到他的前列腺时，他发出一声尖叫，第二次痉挛也随之爆发。  
　　"再多些。"他哽咽出声，夹紧了屁股里的手指，想让前列腺上的感觉变得更加强烈。  
　　"还有一根。"年长者小声说。他的臀部也在难耐地摩擦小狼的大腿，分身因为不时划过小狼的皮肤而变得又粗又硬。  
　　他挤进了第三根手指，在发射性收紧的肠肉内快速地屈伸着。小狼闭紧眼皮粗喘，胡乱地啃咬着那双自已面前乱晃的唇。  
　　"准备好了吗？"年长者喘息着问。  
　　小狼无法控制自己的声音，只能急切地点头。当手指抽离时，他又绷紧了身体，不太确定自己是不是想挽留。李小狼变换了一下位置，然后停下了动作，直到小狼不解地抬头，才盯着对方的眼睛把自己缓缓推了进去。  
　　小狼不长的指甲抓挠着复制体无暇的皮肤，想要把所有的紧张都从自己的下体转移到手指尖。当年长者完全入鞘时，他长吁一口气，没发现自己被抱了起来。他调整着气息，把那人的背上抓出了血。  
　　当他终于点头示意身上人继续时，棕发男人没有停顿地激烈动作起来。小狼为身体里的抽插放声呻吟，又因被完全填满的饱胀咬紧了牙关。  
　　李小狼抿紧嘴唇，逐渐加快了臀部摇摆的频率。身下人似乎想要接吻，但呻吟和喘息争先恐后地从他唇边溢出，还要分出精力去保持呼吸。他的手指从汗湿的皮肤上滑落，不甘地想用自己被压制的腿攀附住复制体。  
　　前列腺上的撞击让小狼发出窒息般的哭喊，罪魁祸首却笑得胸腔震动。  
　　他们并没有拉锯太久。年长者的速度越来越快，动作幅度越来越大，小狼不得不咬着父亲的锁骨抑制自己的哭声。他的手抓住小狼的勃起大力揉搓，迫使小狼放开他被咬出瘀伤的锁骨，哭喊着从分身顶端射出火热浓稠的种子。李小狼牢牢压住他的身体，嘶吼着达到高潮，感觉要被自己的本体榨干了。  
　　年长者从他身上翻滚下来，摊开四肢躺在一边。小狼小翼翼地把自己的腿放下，感觉肌肉传来的刺痛，以及因为他的动作从被撑开的穴口挤出的液体。他皱起脸，发觉自己弄湿了地毯。但说到底，这都是非要在这里做的父亲的错。  
　　"所以……你现在感觉好点了吗？"  
　　小狼怒视他："没错，这当然让我对整件事感觉好多了。"  
　　"你这是在反讽？"  
　　"你觉得呢？"  
　　李小狼转过身，看着那个年轻人："你确定吗，翼？"  
　　他叹了口气，扭头看向自己的父亲："不，不是这样。我可能有点无法接受。"  
　　"那你不再继续烦恼了？"  
　　"有点吧，没以前那么糟了。"  
　　李小狼张嘴想说些什么，角落里传来的笑声让他直接闭上了嘴。"她们没走。"他低声呻吟，转身去拿自己的裤子。  
　　"什、什么？"小狼慌忙起身，却因为脊椎窜上的一阵不适泄出呻吟。  
　　"都叫你小声点了。"不满的轻斥响起。那是一个小狼十分熟悉的声音。  
　　他猛地扭过脖子，看到两个小樱从床沿上探出脑袋——明显她们刚刚躲在那后边。  
　　顾不上后背的酸疼，小狼翻过沙发藏在后面，觉得自己脸上好像起了火，从没像现在这么红过。  
　　"你们就非得偷看吗？"年长的小狼小心翼翼地问。  
　　"可我们都错过一次了。"其中一个撅起了嘴，小狼衷心地希望那是他的母亲而不是妻子。 _不，最好两个都不是_ 。  
　　"他很烦恼！"  
　　"这也让我感到不安。"小樱用难得严厉的口气说："可他现在再也不能使用这个借口了。我看到了，也认同了你们的关系——比你们想象中的更容易——所以他没办法说什么怕我发现之类的话了。我很高兴自己没错过这次，也不介意以后经常看到。"  
　　小狼呻吟着把脸埋进膝盖，不想理会地毯上的水渍，不想理会凉风在他汗污的皮肤上吹起的鸡皮疙瘩，也不想理会妻子的声音——就像把手指塞进耳朵的小孩子那样。  
　　"你有在听我说话吗？"他被突然出现在脸边的声音吓了一跳，猛地抬起头来甚至忘了掩住身体。  
　　小樱笑得温柔："有时候你真的很傻。你真的不必为了保护我而推开我。"  
　　他塌下肩膀，靠在沙发的扶手上："我知道……"  
　　小樱在他发上落下一吻："先去洗个澡吧。今晚你就留在这里，你妈妈会跟我睡在我们家。"  
　　她起身，拉着年长的小樱向门口走去。  
　　"好好享受！"  
　　小狼发出哀叹，还有比这更尬的事吗？  
　　他的父亲好像不同意这个观点。  
　　这可恶的叛徒。


End file.
